DieAldorWiki:Bücherzitate
Kunst AoW *The Art of Warcraft AoWoW *The Art of World of Warcraft AoWoWtBC *The Art of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade AoWoWWotLK *The Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Romane BtDP *Beyond the Dark Portal, Aaron Rosenberg und Christie Golden CoH *Cycle of Hatred, Keith R.A. DeCandido DH *Dragon Hunt, Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan DotD *Day of the Dragon, Richard A. Knaak DS *The Demon Soul, Richard A. Knaak Gl *Ghostlands, Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan LG *The Last Guardian, Jeff Grubb LotC *Lord of the Clans, Christie Golden OB&H *Of Blood and Honor, Chris Metzen RotH *Rise of the Horde, Christie Golden SoI *Shadows of Ice, Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan Sund *The Sundering, Richard A. Knaak ToD *Tides of Darkness, Aaron Rosenberg WoE *The Well of Eternity, Richard A. Knaak TCG *World of Warcraft Trading Card Game TCGHoA *TCG Heroes of Azeroth TCGDP *TCG Through the Dark Portal TCGFoO *TCG Fires of Outland W1 *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft 1 Strategiespiel. W1ManH *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Handbuch (Menschen) W1ManO *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Handbuch (Orcs) W2 *Warcraft II — Warcraft II Strategiespiel. W2Man *Warcraft II Handbuch WC2MP *Official Blizzard Warcraft II multiplayer maps from the game and its expansion. W2BnetMan *Warcraft II Battle.net edition manual W3 *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos campaign. W3X *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne campaign. W3Man *Warcraft III manual TFTMan *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne manual WC3MP *Official Blizzard Warcraft 3 multiplayer maps from the game and its expansion. WRPG *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game — A Warcraft RPG source book. A&HC *Alliance & Horde Compendium — A Warcraft RPG source book. LoC *Lands of Conflict — A Warcraft RPG source book. M&M *Magic and Mayhem — A Warcraft RPG source book. MoM *Manual of Monsters — A Warcraft RPG source book. S&L *Shadows & Light — A Warcraft RPG source book. WoWRPG *World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game — A Warcraft RPG new edition source book. APG *Alliance Player's Guide — A Warcraft RPG source book. DF *Dark Factions — A Warcraft RPG source book. HPG *Horde Player's Guide — A Warcraft RPG source book. LoM *Lands of Mystery — A Warcraft RPG source book. LoMWB *Lands of Mystery Web Bonuses — A Warcraft RPG source book. LoMEBDS *Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats — A Warcraft RPG source book. MG *Monster Guide — A Warcraft RPG source book. MGWS *Monster Guide Web Supplement — A Warcraft RPG source book. MM&M *More Magic & Mayhem — A Warcraft RPG source book. WoWRPGCD *World of Warcraft Conversion Document. A pdf book with explanations on how to convert the game mechanics of Warcraft RPG to the new system used in the World of Warcraft RPG. WoW *World of Warcraft MMO. WoWMan *World of Warcraft Game Manual. BC *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade — World of Warcraft Expansion. BCMan *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Game Manual. WoWOSG *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide WoWtBCOSG *World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide RtD *Road to Damnation UB *Unbroken Kategorie:Organisation